


Let them See

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: I'd file this under hurt/comfort, Mentions of surgery, and fear, brief murphy familiy members, heart condition, it's okay to be afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Milo is afraid of what Murphy's law might throw at him, but he doesn't want anyone else to know that. However, Zach picks up on his distress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only read through this once so let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.

Milo and Zach landed in a ditch, out of breath. The herd of deer jumped right over them and went on their way. The two peaked their heads out of the hole and watched as they ran away, “Wow,” said Milo, “That’s the first time that’s ever happened to me,” he smiled, “Cool!” Milo climbed out of the ditch then helped Zach do the same.

 

“Too bad Melissa wasn’t here to document it,” Zach half laughed 

 

Milo waved it off, “Oh, it’s fine. I got picture myself, see?” he whipped out his phone and turned it to Zach, who was immediately surprised by the quality picture Milo was able to take while running for his life, “When did you even take those? He inquired, “I was with you the whole time.”

 

Milo ignored the question as he put his phone back in his pocket, “I think there’s a bus stop right up here,” he said as they stepped out of the forest, “We can take it back in-” he was cut off by a quick cough, “Oh,” he let out hoarsely, “Excuse me. We can take it-” he began to cough again, this time letting out a few more. Zach put a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?” he asked as they stopped. 

 

Milo smiled, looking back at his friend, “Oh, I’m fine,” he assured hoarsely, “Just a bit of a cough,” he cleared his throat, “That’s been happening lately,” his smile disappeared for a moment and he took a rub at his jaw. A second later the smile was back as if nothing had happened, “Come on,” he said, clearing his throat and beginning to walk again, “We don’t want to miss the bus.” the words came out with a struggle, but Milo kept on a smile. 

 

As they sat at the bus stop Milo, every once in awhile, would bring a hand up to his jaw and rub it for a moment before leaving it alone. Zach noticed this, but said nothing. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Zach, finally, noticing Milo’s concerned face. 

 

Milo seemed to be pulled out of his thoughts as he jerked to attention. He forced a smile, “I’m fine,” he assured, then letting out a cough, “I’m probably just getting sick or something,” 

 

“Maybe you should go home and rest,” Zach recommended, “maybe the stress is getting to you.”

 

“Oh, I doubt that.” Milo said, waving it off, “I think I’ve just got a bit of a cough.” he cringed slightly, and rubbed his neck, “I’ll just take a cough drop.” His voice got progressively more hoarse as he spoke. 

 

Something was off in his tone. It almost sounded like he was lying. Zach scowled slightly, “Milo, is there something you’re not telling me?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

 

A slightly panicked looked crossed Milo’s face right before the bus arrived. As soon as it did Milo hopped up and climbed on, ignoring Zach’s question. 

 

“Milo!” Zach called after, boarding the bus with him, “Why are you avoiding my questions?” he asked as they walked down the aisle. Milo took a seat but didn’t answer. Zach scowled slightly, but also put on a face of concern as he noticed Milo’s demeanor. The boy was drawn in slightly, resting both of his hands on his lap and twiddling his fingers. His head was down and his brow was furrowed with thought as his mouth twisted with concern. 

 

Zach calmed, “Look, Milo, if something is going on,” 

 

“I’m fine,” Milo snapped, almost seeming to panic. He eased, “I’m fine,” he said again, calmer this time, “I’m just getting sick, that’s all,” he smiled, “Don’t worry.”

 

After a moment Zach decided to back off, “Okay,” he said, still not believing him, “If you say so.” 

 

\--------------

 

“He was just acting really weird,” said Zach, laying on his bed throwing a football in the air as Melissa did her homework on the floor. Zach continued, “He kept putting on this fake smile and telling me he was fine when he obviously wasn’t”

 

“Maybe he broke something,” Melissa proposed, not looking up from her paper, “Sometimes that happens but he doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want us to worry.” 

 

Zach sat up, “No, it wasn’t like that. I’ve seen that before. This was different. He wasn’t limping or wincing, well actually he did wince a bit, but he was coughing, and he kept rubbing his jaw. He said he was just getting sick but- I don’t know he just seemed off.” 

 

“Well, then let’s go see him,” Melissa proposed, closing her book and standing up, “I know you didn’t invite me over to do homework. You want answers and you thought I could give them to you.” 

 

“Yeah,” Zach confessed, “I’ll admit it. But are you sure going over there is a good idea?” Zach asked, following her to the door. 

 

“Hey, you want to know what’s up with him, don’t you? Well the best way to do it is to sneak up on him, now come on.”

 

So the two made their way to Milo’s house and let themselves in. It appeared as though no one was home, or at least not in the house. The two wandered around for awhile until they found Milo in the kitchen. 

 

He was sitting at the table drinking a glass of water. His eyes drooped with fatigue as he sipped his water. 

 

“Milo?” Melissa questioned 

 

He jumped at the sound of her voice, “oh,” he said, looking to them with a smile, “hi guys.” 

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Melissa, walking up to him

 

“I’m fine, just a bit tired. What are you two up to?” 

 

“Uh,” Melissa didn't want to reveal their true purpose, knowing Milo would just deny the strange behavior or give a lame excuse for it. Milo wasn’t the best list. She could already tell something was off. 

 

Melissa looked to Zach for answers, not sure of what to tell the boy, “just...passing by.” Zach answered lamely, “you said you were getting sick, thought we should visit you. See how you're feeling.” 

 

“Well that was nice of you. I’m feeling much better, though.”

 

“That's good.” 

 

Zach and Melissa took a seat on either side of him. 

 

“Mind of we hang out?” Asked Melissa 

 

Milo smiled nervously, “uh,” he let out shakely, “sure.” He said after a moment, “but I'm afraid you can't stay long. I've got to-” he cut himself off, deeming to think, “run some errands.” He finally said, the lightbulb practically visible above his head,”yeah. Run some errands.” He repeated, standing up, “um. But you can hang around for now.” he knocked his chair over as he rushed off to the sink to refill his cup, “oops,” he mumbled, picking it up. 

 

While he was at the sink Melissa noticed something on the table, ”Zach,” she whispered, drawing his attention. She nodded her head to the pill bottle on the table. 

 

“So what?” Zach whispered back with a shrug. 

 

Before Melissa could say more Milo returned. “You can hang around until she calls me, though.” 

 

“We can just come with you to run errands,” Melissa proposed, “we don't have anything else going on.”

 

“No!” Milo answered a bit too quickly. “Uh.” He stuttered, “I mean. No, uh, we can't fit you in this car. We have to pick up some large...thing. wish you could come, but uh, no room, sorry.” 

 

Melissa lifted her brow, “Milo, is there something going on?” She questioned. 

 

Milo nearly choked on his water, spitting part of it back into the cup. He coughed, trying to get the water out of his windpipe, “nothing going on,” he assured hoarsely, then letting out a few more intense coughs. 

 

“Why would you - 'cough’ - think there was anything going on?” 

 

“Because you're the worst liar on the face of this earth.” Melissa answered bluntly. 

 

Milo laughed, “as true as that is, I still don't know what you're talking about.” He looked between the two, “you both seemed to be getting a little over concerned about me. I’m fine, you guys, really.”

 

“Then why do you keep lying?” Asked Zach, “there's obviously something wrong.” 

 

“I told you, I'm just getting sick. I feel better today, but if you must know, I’m going to the doctor later.”

 

“Well, why didn't you just tell us that?”

 

Milo shrugged, “I didn't want you to worry. There's nothing wrong with me, just feeling a little sick. I didn't want either of you to overreact.” 

 

“Why would we over react? My mother's a doctor's, hospital stories don't phase me anymore.” 

 

Milo put his hands up as if he were weighing the options, “well, we have Milo Murphy's Law. And a doctor's office. I know it's just a pediatrician, but, you know. There are still needles and drugs in that building. Among other pieces of machinery. You remember when we visited Zach’s mom for career day.” 

 

Melissa and Zach let out a long “ooohh” 

 

“That makes sense.” Said Zach, “then why did you seem so worried yesterday?” He inquired. 

 

Milo put on a quizzical look, “I don't know what you mean,” he said, “what happened yesterday?” 

 

Zach realized the boy would deny everything, so he chose not to persist, “nothing,” he said, “you were just saying you felt sick. Hope you’re okay.”

 

Milo smiled, “I'm sure I'll be fine. I don't get sick that often, I probably just hurt my neck on one of my adventures.” 

 

Before anyone could say anything Mrs. Murphy called from the backyard, “Milo, are you ready to go?” She stepped into the kitchen, “oh, hi kids.” She greeted with a smile 

 

“Hi Mrs. Murphy,” said Melissa, standing from her seat, “Zach and I were just leaving.” She grabbed Zach by the elbow and dragged him out of his seat. 

 

Milo waved goodbye, “see you later,” 

 

\--------- 

 

Melissa dragged Zach to the side of the house and waited for Milo and his mother to leave before she ran back to the door.

“Melissa!” Zach called, “what are you doing?! You can't just break into someone's house!” 

 

“I’m not braking in,” said Melissa, opening the front door, “they don't lock their doors since they had to break it down that one time.” 

 

“Okay, but going in uninvited is still breaking into someone's house.” 

 

“Not if you've known them for more than five years,” Melissa defended herself, “now come on, it’ll only be a second.” 

 

Zach let out an exasperated sigh, but followed her in, 

 

“what do you plan to gain from this?” Zach asked, feeling uncomfortable being in someone's house while no one was home. 

 

“I want to see what he was taking,” Melissa answered, heading for the kitchen. She was glad to see the orange pill bottle still sitting on the table. She grabbed it, and read the label, “ah ha,” she said. “just as I suspected. A recent prescription for Milo. And it's not for pain.” 

 

“So?” Zach shrugged, “what's wrong with some prescriptions meds, almost everyone’s going to need them at some point. Maybe he really is just getting sick.” Though Zach suggested it, he didn't believe it. 

 

“Milo doesn't get sick.” Melissa said, “and if he did we would notice. The only prescription I know of that you might need when you're just 'sick’ is for antibiotics. and if he was getting sick and going to the doctor for it today, he wouldn't have the medicine for not yet. Which is why I found it out of place. whats even stranger-” she held the bottle up for Zach to read, “this is a blood pressure medication.” 

 

Zach furrowed his brow with confusion, “what's a thirteen year old doing with blood pressure medication?” 

 

Melissa lowered it to examine the label herself, “I don't know. And I doubt he’ll tell us.” 

 

A light “ugh” interrupted their conversation. 

 

“What are you two doing?” Asked Sara, stepping into the kitchen. 

 

“Hey Sara,” said Melissa, “would you be able to tell us why Milo is taking blood pressure medication?” 

 

Zach was almost surprised at how straightforward Melissa was being. 

 

“Is that why you guys are here?” Sara inquired, lifting a brow, “it's for his heart condition, why?” 

 

“Heart condition?” 

 

Sara shrugged, “yeah, didn't he tell you?” 

 

“Nooo” Melissa drawled out slowly, “he hasn't told us anything. That's why we're here.”

 

Sara put her hands on her hips, “you thought you'd get answers by snooping through our house?” 

 

“I thought I'd get them by looking at this pill bottle” 

 

Sara rolled her eyes, “he probably just didn't want either of you to worry,” she plucked the bottle from Melissa’s hands, “he does that you know,” Sara placed the bottle back in the cupboard, “it's really nothing to worry about. He's going to the doctor nearly every week, and not should go away on its own with proper treatment.” 

 

Sara leaned on the counter and crossed her arms, “it might take a while, though.” 

 

“What exactly does he have?” Zach inquired. 

 

Sara shrugged, “I-I’m not totally sure. Something about the aorta. It doesn't matter, he might tell you eventually.” Sara shrugged again, “you guys can stick around here if you want, until he comes back. He'd be more likely to tell you then.” 

 

Melissa seemed to think about it for a moment, “no,” she finally said, “I think it's best we get going. Come on, Zach” 

 

With that the two took their leave. 

 

Melissa kept a hard brow as they walked down the street. Zach couldn't tell if it was concern, or frustration. 

 

He didn't ask. 

 

Eventually the two parted ways. 

 

As they both made their way home, very different thoughts crossed their minds. 

 

Melissa wasn't worried. She knew Milo well enough not to be worried. But the only reasons she wasn't is because she knew Milo wasn't. 

 

Zach, on the other hand, was worried. He knew Milo well enough to know he probably wasn't worried. But something still nagged at Zach. Something about the way Milo acted. It seemed off, but not in the way of keeping a secret from them. 

 

Zach tried to take the feeling away. 

 

This was Milo 

 

Milo was always calm in the face of danger 

 

Why should Zach worry now? 

 

\-----------------

 

When Zach walked into school the next day he could immediately feel that something was off. Neither Melissa nor Milo had been at the bus stop, but Zach just assumed they'd gotten caught up in some mishap on the way, and would be showing up later. 

 

They never came. 

 

On his walk home Zach received a text that he paid little mind to, only because he’d revived it several times before.   
“Milo is in the hospital.” it read

 

It was the next message that nearly made his heart stop. 

 

“It’s his heart.” 

 

Zach nearly dropped his phone. 

 

He began running as fast as he could. He had to get home. He had to get to the hospital. He didn’t know what Milo had, it was true, but it was no secret that Zach was a worrier. 

 

“Mom!” he called, bursting through the door of his house. He nearly scared his mother half to death, as she had just come home and was removing her shoes, 

 

“We have to go to the hospital!”

 

Dr. Underwood let out a short sigh, “Zach, I just came from the hospital,” she practically complained, “Why do we need to go to the hospital?”

 

Before she could get the words out Zach was running to the car, “Milo’s there!” he called,

 

“So?!” his mother called back from inside the house, “He’s always there, you can visit tomorrow!”

 

“This is different! It’s his heart!”

 

Eileen raised her brow, unsure of what he meant, “What about his heart?”

 

“I don’t know!” Zach called back, honestly. 

 

“Then why do we need to go now?”

 

“Mom! Can we please just go to the hospital!?” 

 

After a moment his mother agreed, “Fine,” she said, walking to the car, “But I’m dropping you off. So you’re either going to have to walk home or find a ride.” 

 

“Fair enough, now can we just go?”

 

“Calm down, Zach, it’s as though Milo is dying.”

 

“You don’t know that!” 

 

Dr. Underwood put a hand on her sons shoulder as he took a seat in the car, “Zach, you need to stop worrying so much. Milo will be fine, it’s probably something like an aneurysm, or stress. considering his lifestyle.”

 

“You say that like it’s nothing!”

 

“Well, I am a doctor. Anyways, that’s not the point. The point is, you’re scared, and I get it. But you have to imagine where Milo must be. He may deal with things going wrong everyday, but I’m sure, right now, he’s just as scared as you are.” 

 

Zach eased. He had never thought about Milo as being afraid of anything. He was always so calm, and collected in the face of danger. Zach doubted this would be any different. 

 

But he didn’t really know. 

 

\-------------

 

Zach hardly bothered to say goodbye to his mother when they reached the hospital. He practically leaped from the car and flew to the door of the hospital. 

 

He was moving so fast the only way to slow down was to run into the front desk. “Milo is open for visitors, you know where it it.” said the oman at the front desk, barely sparing Zach a glance. 

 

Zach thanked her before taking off. He walked quickly, knowing he probably shouldn't be running. When the Murphy Suit came into sight, though, he sped up to a jog. He burst through the door, “Milo!” he called, “Are you okay?” he asked, approaching the bed, “What happened?” 

 

Melissa was sitting beside him, closer to the bed than usual. 

 

“Really, I’m okay, guys,” Milo assured, looking between his friends. His voice was raspy and he seemed to be weezing. He was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, among other machines. He coughed, “I’m fine.”

 

Zach approached the bed, “Milo, we know what’s going on,” he said, coming to stand next to Melissa, “You should have just told us in the first place.”

 

“I know,” Milo said, his eyes falling a bit, “I just- cough- I really didn’t want you to worry about me. I’m fine.”

 

Melissa put on a partially concerned, partially annoyed expression, “Milo, you collapsed in the doorway of your house. You’re not fine.”

 

“No,” Milo answered a bit too quickly. He didn’t look at his friends, “I am, really.” he took a deep breath, and put on a smile, “I just need- surgery.” he almost tripped over his words, “Then I should be fine.”

 

Zach lightly shook his head, “Why didn’t you just tell us what was going on, Milo? We’re your friends. No matter what we’re always going to be worrying about you,”

 

Milo rubbed the back of his neck, still unwilling to look at his friends, “I know...I just,” he sighed, “I’ve had it for almost seven months, and it’s just starting to get bad now. Before I just didn’t think it was an issue. I didn’t expect it to turn into one…” His brow furrowed with something similar to worry. After a second he forced a smile, and finally turned to his companions, “I’m getting the surgery now because it’s starting to grow and they decided it’d be best to operate before it dissects.” 

 

“Dissects?” Melissa inquires. 

 

Milo seemed slightly reluctant to answer, “Uh- bursts.” he said, averting his eyes again. 

 

Zach and Melissa exchanged glances. 

 

Suddenly Melissa stood. She put a hand lightly on Milo’s wrist, “I’ll be back,” she assured quietly. Milo gave her a light smile before she went on her way. She gave Zach a look before heading out the door, as if expecting him to do something. 

 

Zach took her seat as she went out the door, “So what exactly happened?” he asked, keeping his voice slightly low. Milo seemed tired, and Zach was sure he was experiencing some level of preoperational anxiety, so he didn’t want to excite him too much. 

 

Milo didn’t answer for a moment. He drew in on himself a bit, and pushed the blanket away, “I-I’m not sure.” he said, crossing his legs, and pulling on his hospital gown, “I was leaving my house, and I felt light headed. My chest hurt. Next thing I know I’m in an ambulance.” Milo shrugged, forcing a smile, “When I went for a checkup yesterday they said it seemed to be the same size it had been. But today...It got bigger.” he cleared his throat, “Apparently.” he rubbed his forehead, and ran his finger slightly through his hair, “I’m not sure,” he said quietly, “I’m sorry. They’re pumping all kinds of stuff in me to keep my body relaxed. Tell me if I’m not being coherent enough.” 

 

“You seem fine,” Zach said, leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees, “How are you feeling? I mean, anxiety wise.”

 

Milos smiled. Zach could tell it was forced, but hardly. 

 

“Oh I’m fine,” Milo said in his normal optimistic tone, “I’ve had plenty of surgeries before...This is no different.” 

 

His face read otherwise.

 

Zach lifted his brow, “Have any of them been on your heart?”

 

Milo twitched, as if surprised by the question, “Uhhm...no.” He stuttered, “But I’m sure it will be fine. It’s just-” he paused, and put a hand to his chest, “My heart.” his voice was suddenly quiet. After a moment of thought Milo twitched back to attention, “I’m sure it’ll be fine though,” He said again, finally looking at Zach, still forcing a small smile. 

 

Zach examined him for a moment, “Milo...are you scared.”

 

Milo seemed surprised by the question, “Of course not,” he answered quickly, “Why would I be scared. I’ve almost died several times, some...heart surgery-” his voice sank with the words ‘heart surgery’, “It’s nothing...I’ve been through worse. And Like I said I’ve had plenty of surgeries. Never been scared before, why be scared now. There’s no reason to be scared. Everyone here knows what they’re doing. Mortality rate is 3.9 percent...I’ll be fine.” the end of the sentence sounded as though he was assuring himself. 

 

Zach put on a face of concern, “Milo...if you’re scared, it’s okay to admit it. It might even make you feel better.”

 

After a few seconds of thought Milo answered. He didn’t try to put on a fake smile. He let his body slough and he head stay down as the words slipped carefully from his mouth, “I shouldn’t be scared,” he said quietly, “I’ve fallen off cliffs. I’ve been dragged down rivers, and carried away by orca, and attacked by sharks, and almost lost my arm, and struck by lightning, Twice. I’ve been lost in caves, and buried under rocks. I’ve been through runaway train cars, and abducted by aliens. I should not be scared.” he took a long pause. 

 

Zach didn’t say anything, assuming the boy was going to say more.

 

“But yet…” Milo continued, “I am.” 

 

His voice was so quiet Zach could barely hear. But he did. 

 

“Milo,” he started after a moment, “It’s okay to be scared.”

 

“No it’s not Zach, “ Milo almost snapped, “I’ve been through so much, why does this, of all things, why does this scare me? I mean...I know why it does, but...I just- I feel. Not okay.”

 

“Well, why does it scare you? You say it shouldn’t, but it obviously does. So why?”  
Milo didn’t say anything for a long moment, “I can’t-” he started, “I can’t control it,” he finally said. “Most of the time when something goes wrong I have a solution. I may not be able to control Murphy’s law but I can at least control the outcome...This is different.” He put a hand back on his chest, and took hold of his hospital dress, “This is my heart,” his voice cracked as the words left shakily from his lips, “And I can’t do anything about it. My life is entirely in another person's hands, and” his voice hitched, “Do you have any idea how many things can go wrong during surgery!?” he threw his arms in the air. 

 

Zach, quickly put a hand on his arm, “Whoa there, Milo,” he eased, pulling the arm gently back to the boy’s lap, “The more you think about it, the more you’re going to stress yourself out. Look, Milo, as a person who is afraid, well...Kind of all the time. Especially now that I’ve been hanging out with you. I’m going to tell you, surgery is scary. There’s no shame in being afraid.”

 

“But there is, Zach.” Milo insisted, “It’s not right. Like I said-”

 

“I know what you said. You’ve been through plenty. But you’ve never been through this. You’re right, you can’t control it. Putting your heart in someone else's hands, it’s hard...It’s also okay to be afraid. You, like everyone else, have the right to be scared. Don’t take that away from yourself.”

 

Milo fiddled uncomfortably with his hospital gown, “Thanks Zach,” he said quietly. 

 

“I can stay here with you if you want.” Zach offered. 

 

“That-” Milo started, then pausing, “That would be nice,” he put on a light smile, and finally looked at his friend, “Thanks Zach.”

 

Zach smiled, “No problem...So, when;s your surgery?”

 

“Tomorrow morning.”

 

“Well, guess I’ll be here for a while then. I’ll be here to see you off, and greet you when you wake up.”

 

Milo continued to smile, “Thanks,” he said quietly, “That really means a lot.”

 

Zach shrugged, “No problem.” 

 

\-----------

 

Zach was true to his word. 

 

He ended up falling asleep in the chair after Milo dozed off himself. Zach was awoken when Melissa returned to the room with Milo’s family, 

 

“Should we let them stay?” asked Mr. Murphy 

 

Bridget shrugged, “We’ll let the hospital deal with that. Are you staying Melissa?” 

 

Melissa nodded, “I plan to. I think I’m Zach’s ride at this point. I’ll be sure to wake him up when the hospital kicks us out.” 

 

Bridget smiled, “So, do you think it worked?”

 

Melissa shrugged, “Well, they’re asleep. You said Milo hadn’t been sleeping very well, so, I’m assuming it worked.”

 

Bridget let out a small sigh, approaching her son, she put a light hand on his head “My baby,” she said, barely audible, “It’s okay to be scared,” she gave him a kiss on the head before looking back to Melissa, “I hope Zach got through to him.”

 

Melissa shrugged, “I’m sure someone that experienced with being afraid would be able to convince the most fearless human alive that being afraid is okay.” 

 

“Well, I hope you’re right.” 

 

With that Bridget and Martin took their leave. 

 

\------------

 

The next morning Zach was there to see Milo off to surgery. 

 

And he was there when he woke up. 

 

He couldnt stay long, though, because Milo was supposed to be recovering. 

 

His eyes drooped with pain medication, but his smile was genuine at the sight of one of his best friends, 

 

“Zach,” he said quietly, reaching his hand out. 

 

Zach smiled, letting Milo grab onto his wrist, “Hey Milo,” he greeted quietly, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired...and-” he paused, “I don’t know.”  
Zach chuckled at the loopy boy, “Alright, well, you just keep resting. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

 

Milo smiled, “Thanks Zach,” he practically whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

 

He kept hold of Zach’s wrist the entire time.


End file.
